FED Volume 1
The first volume of contains twenty-one chapters, published between 1 August 2013 and 30 April 2019. , which was published on 11 June 2013. It was rewritten and replaced by on 2 January 2014, so the oldest chapter still remaining is .}} This volume is still ongoing, and is intended to have twenty-two chapters when it is finished. Summary Jason Fredricks graduates from Starfleet Academy in 2408 and is selected by Captain Masc Taggart to be the of the . Eight months later, the Leviathan gains several new officers, including a new , Henry Fuller, and , Lucas Wells. Both Taggart and Fuller are killed in a rogue attack by a Klingon vessel masquerading as a cargo freighter. The Borg reestablish their presence in the Beta Quadrant when they invade the Vega colony. The Federation's fleet manages to push the Borg forces out of the system, but not before the damage is done. Starfleet gives Fredricks permanent command of the Leviathan, a ship with only junior-ranking officers remaining aboard. The ship gains several new crewmen, including Tala Jones, serving as first officer and tactical officer; Vance L'eher as , Dylyp Azeli as ; Lenerea Mendel as ; and Th'vol Olethla as , taking over for the deceased Jhael Onika. Chapters Characters *Jason Fredricks (21 chapters; 2013 - ) *Ernie Hauser (21 chapters; 2013 - ) *Tala Jones (21 chapters; 2013 - ) *Lucas Wells (21 chapters; 2013 - ) *Jorel Quinn (17 chapters; 2013 - ) *Dylyp Azeli (16 chapters; 2013 - ) *Lenerea Mendel (16 chapters; 2013 - ) *Hannah Freeman (15 chapters; 2013 - ) *Charlie Morgan (15 chapters; 2013 - ) *Vance L'eher (12 chapters; 2013 - ) *Julia Cromwell (11 chapters; 2013 - ) *Kevin Briggs (10 chapters; 2013 - ) *Elisa Flores (10 chapters; 2014 - ) *Th'vol Olethla (8 chapters; 2015 - ) *B'vat (7 chapters; 2014 - 2017) *Crusoe (7 chapters; 2013 - ) *Kardok (7 chapters; 2015 - ) *Jhael Onika (7 chapters; 2013 - 2015) *Masc Taggart (7 chapters; 2014 - ) *Walter Bozeman (5 chapters; 2014 - ) *Will Darrow (5 chapters; 2013 - ) *Franklin Drake (5 chapters; 2015 - ) *Maria Fredricks (5 chapters; 2013 - ) *Phil Schrader (5 chapters; 2013 - 2015) *Leo Anderson (4 chapters; 2013 - ) *Thomas Fredricks (4 chapters; 2013 - ) *David Hauser (4 chapters; 2013 - 2017) *D'Ghor (3 chapters; 2015 - 2019) *Jarek Davis (3 chapters; 2014 - ) *Daniel Harvey (3 chapters; 2014 - 2017) *Micha Hauser (3 chapters; 2013 - 2016) *James T. Kirk (3 chapters; 2016) *Andre Leeman (3 chapters; 2014 - ) *M'Rel (3 chapters; 2017 - ) *Miral Paris (3 chapters; 2014 - 2017) *Jeff Philips (3 chapters; 2014 - ) *Tlaszh (3 chapters; 2017 - ) *Fang (2 chapters; 2018 - 2019) *Mr. Freeman (2 chapters; 2013 - 2017) *Henry Fuller (2 chapters; 2014) *Sera Ivey (2 chapters; 2015 - 2016) *J'mpok (2 chapters; 2014 - 2017) *Kadek (2 chapters; 2014 - 2019) *Kahless the Unforgettable (2 chapters; 2016 - 2017) *Kalara (2 chapters; 2018 - 2019) *Kas (2 chapters; 2014 - ) *Koja Nara (2 chapters; 2014) *Thom Lædon (2 chapters; 2013 - 2014) *Law (2 chapters; 2018 - ) *Don Leffler (2 chapters; 2013 - 2014) *Mars Lionel (2 chapters; 2014) *Marta (2 chapters; 2014) *Leonard McCoy (2 chapters; 2016) *Travis Murray (2 chapters; 2014) *Jim O'Donnell (2 chapters; 2013) *Obisek (2 chapters; 2018 - 2019) *Tom Paris (2 chapters; 2014 - 2017) *Jean-Luc Picard (2 chapters; 2013 - 2014) *Marvolo Piers (2 chapters; 2014) *Natanu Sei (2 chapters; 2018 - ) *Amar Singh (2 chapters; 2016 - 2017) *Sokketh (2 chapters; 2013) *Sokketh (Undine) (2 chapters; 2013) *Thelin (2 chapters; 2013 - 2017) *Raltha Trebor (2 chapters; 2014 - 2016) *Vo'Lok (2 chapters; 2014) *Sofia Wenner (2 chapters; 2014 - 2016) *Jonah Willis (2 chapters; 2015 - ) *S'lade Zdanas (2 chapters; 2017 - ) *Alicia (1 chapter; 2013) *Thoros Azeli (1 chapter; 2016) *Belan (1 chapter; 2015) *Black Bart (1 chapter; 2016) *Branson (1 chapter; 2014) *Ethan Burgess (1 chapter; 2016) *Danna Brott (1 chapter; 2013) *Cassidy (1 chapter; 2016) *Winston Churchill (1 chapter; 2014) *Cleveland (1 chapter; 2014) *Gerry Collins (1 chapter; 2016) *D'Tan (1 chapter; 2016) *Rhet Dioni (1 chapter; 2014) *Fek'lhr (1 chapter; 2019) *Ferra (1 chapter; 2014) *Liza Fré (1 chapter; 2014) *Gein (1 chapter; 2015) *Hakeev (1 chapter; 2019) *Hassan the Undying (1 chapter; 2018) *Hercules (1 chapter; 2018) *Hiven (1 chapter; 2019 - ) *Jensen (1 chapter; 2019) *Jessik Cameo (1 chapter; 2017) *Horace Jones (1 chapter; 2018) *Martha Jones (1 chapter; 2013) *Michael Jones (1 chapter; 2013) *Mr. Jones (1 chapter; 2013) *Robert Jones (1 chapter; 2013) *K'Valk (1 chapter; 2016) *Kaol (1 chapter; 2016) *Rhez Keaeling (1 chapter; 2014) *Tovan Khev (1 chapter; 2019 - ) *Kolez (1 chapter; 2014) *Komodo (1 chapter; 2019) *Kunjek (1 chapter; 2019) *Mrs. L'eher (1 chapter; 2018) *Laarkan (1 chapter; 2013) *Lenel (1 chapter; 2019 - ) *Senir Lubak (1 chapter; 2019) *Mack (1 chapter; 2014) *Madred (1 chapter; 2015) *Marci (1 chapter; 2014) *Stefan Marz (1 chapter; 2013) *Mivek (1 chapter; 2016) *Mok (1 chapter; 2014) *Molor (1 chapter; 2017) *Mryaan the Merciless (1 chapter; 2019) *Myers (1 chapter; 2016) *Norrg'k (1 chapter; 2014) *Ghee P'Trell (1 chapter; 2016) *John Palmer (1 chapter; 2014) *Owen Paris (1 chapter; 2014) *Christopher Pike (1 chapter; 2016) *Willa Post (1 chapter; 2014) *Qaris (1 chapter; 2014) *R'az (1 chapter; 2013) *Kendra Reaver (1 chapter; 2016) *Remus (mythology) (1 chapter; 2013) *S'taass (1 chapter; 2014) *Saalar (1 chapter; 2015) *Savin (1 chapter; 2013) *Montgomery Scott (1 chapter; 2016) *Serov (1 chapter; 2014) *Simien (1 chapter; 2016) *Khan Noonien Singh (1 chapter; 2016) *Sela (1 chapter; 2019) *Solak (1 chapter; 2016) *Sora (1 chapter; 2019 - ) *Spock (1 chapter; 2017) *T'Kuvma (1 chapter; 2017) *T'mar (1 chapter; 2017) *T'nae (1 chapter; 2014) *T'Pela (1 chapter; 2013) *T'Vana (1 chapter; 2014) *T'Vrell (1 chapter; 2014) *Targan (1 chapter; 2017) *B'Elanna Torres (1 chapter; 2017) *Two of Eight (1 chapter; 2018) *Nyota Uhura (1 chapter; 2017) *Urthog (1 chapter; 2014) *Mr. Valkyrie (1 chapter; 2019) *Rhiana Valkyrie (1 chapter; 2019 - ) *Jules Vanden (1 chapter; 2014) *Kyla VanZyl (1 chapter; 2016) *Crista Vlædos (1 chapter; 2014) *Warat (1 chapter; 2016) *Weller (1 chapter; 2016) *Benjamin Wells (1 chapter; 2013) *Keith Wells (1 chapter; 2013) *Nicholas Wells (1 chapter; 2013) *Remus Wells (1 chapter; 2013) *Veronica Wells (1 chapter; 2013) *Xolor (1 chapter; 2017) *Gregory Yates (1 chapter; 2014) *Jay Yim (1 chapter; 2014) *Zarva (1 chapter; 2014) *Ze'mara (1 chapter; 2015) *Zorgun (1 chapter; 2019) }} Appendices Background and trivia *With twenty-one chapters published over a course of over 6 years (as of ), has the longest-running first volume of any fan fiction story currently on the wiki. **The writing of began over 6 years ago (November or December 2012). Notes and references Navigation |next = |content = Volume 1 }} Category:Volumes